


Nightmare

by UniversalAwkwardDuck



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angstfluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Ship, Suicide, Suicide mention, actual suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalAwkwardDuck/pseuds/UniversalAwkwardDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error gets a nightmare days after leaving the AntiVoid. The only person(or skeleton) there to comfort him is Ink who was the on who convinced him to leave the AntiVoid in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this cute idea after seeing a picture mye-sheep(I believe I spelt that right) drew. This was certainly a change from all the blood and gore I usually right about. If you read this far, then give yourself a cookie and a hug, you earned it, kid.

**Third Person POV**

There was nothing but white. Error looked around, puzzled at where he was at. There seemed to be no- oh no. Error realized where he was. "Nonononononono." He mumbled under his breath looking around, eyes widening in panic. "No, no no no, I'm not here, I'm not...." Error said trailing off beginning to panic. It looked so real. Could it be, he really was back here?

 _"Are you sure?"_  A voice called out. _"This is your home, after all. **It is where monsters like you live."**_ Another called out. More and more voices began to talk all at once. It got louder... And louder... And louder.... " _Here, your_ _ **"loved ones"** are safe! You're a monster!_  _You deserve to be here! **You killed them all!"**_ More and more voices appeared, blaming him for every sick deed.

The worst part, he did all these things. Error brought up his shaking hands to his ears, covering them. He began to tremble as the words got even more louder and louder. Taunting him, blaming him. _"Shut up......"_ He said faintly. He crouched down, still covering his ears. He clinches his eyes shut.

"Shut up, shut up shut up,  **SHUT UP!!!!!!"** He yelled out began to scream, begging for it to stop. But the voices continued, and Error began to scream even more, begging for someone to save him, to make the voices go away.

_But nobody came._

"ERROR!"

A loud voice startled Error awake. The first thing that Error did was scream in fear while tears fell from his eyes. Errors clouded his eyes, blurring his vision. Instinctively, Error used his strings to pull back the "threat" and scouted away from the person. "E-Error..?" Ink stuttered in fear. Error didn't reply, all that came from him was deep breathing and pitiful whimpers. "Error, w-what's wrong?" Ink asked still slightly terrified. "I.... I...." Error began still remembering the dream.

"Oh no." He said allowed, "They were right!" He began to sob uncontrollably, the stings loosening, before falling all together. "Hey! It's okay!" Ink said running towards Error and comforting him(of coarse without touching) now that he had the chance too. It's been a month since Ink was able to convince Error to come out. A month, and the place still haunted him. "There there, you're okay." Ink said soothingly. "I-I'm sorry..." Error managed to get out in between sobs.

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong." Ink said kindly. Suddenly, Error did something that was completely unexpected. Error actually hugged and touched Ink, sobbing into Ink's shoulder, muffling his cries. Ink, blinked in surprised, loosing his voice. He did slowly began to smile softly, hugging Error back, patting him on the back.

_"P-promise they won't leave?"_

_"I promise."_


	2. Snowone Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares got worse, and something more sinister found itself in the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that this chapter involving depression, hearing voices, anxiety, trauma, and other stuff is not 100% accurate. I am in no means trying to say this is how it goes if you have _____. Now that that's out of the way, I would like to thank you all for such amazing feedback on the last chapter!! Really, I didn't expect anyone to care! And uh, sorry this next chapter took so long, just for it to probably break some of your hearts. It just kinda came out :V  
> Another thing I would like to note is
> 
> Rip.

**Third Person POV**

Weeks after Error's nightmare and Ink's attempt to help, Error's dreams became more.... _Disturbing._  Sure, 2 or so days after Ink's intermission he was fine, but the nightmares picked up again. Soon, the voices had found themselves in the waking world. They would take the voice of the people he cared and loved, and use their voices to put ideas in his head. They would act like they were his friends, talking behind his back. They would play awful tricks on him that involved calling his name out in Ink's or Papyrus's voice, causing him to be utterly confused.

Error's _"life"_ was hell. He didn't know how much he could take, and he didn't want to ask Ink for help, mostly because the voices in his head planted the idea that if he bothered Ink, Ink would surely be upset with him. So he carried on as if every thing was ok. Except it wasn't. Obviously. God, how did survive this hell back then?? One day, the voices particularly said something that made him snap.

I won't get into too much detail, mainly because it's rude to talk about someone that's listening. Anyways, Error snapped, and he now found himself in (at the?) Waterfalls. He sat at the dumb looking up at the ceiling, counting as much of the little ro- ahem. Stars until he lost count. _210, 212, 213, wait._ Error shook his head, done counting stars over and over, just to start all over again. Heh, kinda symbolic really, since that's what you believe is how your life goes.

He sighed, looking down at the abyss where trash and water flowed down to nothingness. Just like how he was. Well, just the trash and nothingness part. Anyways, he stared down at it, before getting up and walking to the nearest Echo Flower. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had the voices help with that. "Snowone ca _res ab o u  t  m  e ...."_  He left the Echo Flower to itself, not saying another word.

He then stood at the edge of the abyss now, staring down. Was this what he really wanted? Did he really want this ending? These thoughts, and many others raced through his mind. He just needed one little push, yet the voices where silent for once. They didn't need to push him. He would do that for himself.

He jumped.


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is saved just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a long wait, I finally finished this short story! This was going to be a one shot, but all of you gave me so much support, that I just decided to add a bit more to it! Thank you for waiting for so long, I had some health problems that needed to be dealt with, but now I'm able to post this chapter! As always enjoy!

Caught 

Third Person POV 

Time had slowed down and Error couldn't feel anything when he jumped. He had also closed his eyes when he took the jump. He enjoyed the lack inkiness he saw with lack of vision. It was the opposite of white. Better than white. He felt himself falling, but then noticed something. He was going to wrong way. 

He felt himself going up, as if he was flying. He sense of touch was returned to him, and he felt himself hit the ground. He then felt arms wrapping him in a warm embrace. He opened his eyes and blinked a bit. The ringing in his ears cleared, and he heard someone sob. It was Ink. 

"Ink?" He called out softly. Ink pulled away and slapped Error. Hard. "You fucking idiot!!" He yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes. He then hugged him again, sobbing into Error's shoulder. "Of coarse someone cared about you, you dumbass!" Ink continued before sniffles and sobs. Error stood silent and still. Not sure what to do in this situation, but cry. 

And cry he did. He also began to sob loudly. Even more louder than Ink. "I'm sorry! I just... I just couldn't take it anymore." He cried out, hugging Ink tightly. Ink pulled away and looked at Error, sniffling. "Why?" Ink simply spoke, sadness in his eyes. It broke Error even more, looking at Ink's usually happy, energetic face turn tired and sad. 

"I... They.. They wouldn't stop saying you guys hated me. And I believed them. I was so tired Ink." Error said looking down, guilt setting in. "Oh Error." Ink said, looking at him with compassion, "It's okay. Just remember, you can talk to me, and I love you so much." Ink said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Error melted into his touch. "Come on." Ink says, standing up.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. I don't want to add more to this due to the fact I like how the story is. Sorry guys, I don't want this series to continue and turn bland, so this is all you will get.


End file.
